Fate's Curse
by savagepastelbean
Summary: Sam likes her, Dean still isn't convinced that she isn't some kind of threat. Then there's the odd things, like the fact some days she disappears, some days there's a baby where she was and some days she looks younger than the day before. Destiel Sabriel and Dean being fucking obtuse


Why did Dean agree to this?

Because Sammy begged him, that's why. His goddamn brother begged him to let that fucking girl stay in the bunker, and now she's missing and there's a fucking _baby_.

A baby is the last thing Dean needs, because Cas is missing _again_ , and he can't handle him being away - but no matter what Sammy says, he is _not_ in love with his best friend, no sir. He's the most heater of all the heaters, and if that baby cries again he swears to God he'll leave it outside and let whatever the fuck roams around here at night deal with it.

"Hey Dean, I just thought of something." Sam sits down on the couch beside him, two beers in his hand.

"If it's about that goddamn baby I'm gonna scream." Dean warns his brother, but Sammy's only response is to shove the beer into Dean's hand and give him a blast of his famous bitchface.

"I was thinking, what if Adrienne never left the bunker?" Sammy waves his beer around in the air, and if it spills on his jeans it's gonna be his fault.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Now Dean's worried Sam's gonna spill beer on _him_.

"Well, she left all her stuff, and the baby kind of looks like her."

"Oh yeah, I can totally see the resemblance." Dean rolls his eyes and stands up, stretching his arms. "I'm going to bed. See ya in the mornin' Sammy."

"Don't call me Sammy!" Sam yells at his brother's retreating back, and Dean laughs.

When Dean wakes up, he's forgotten all about the baby, Adrienne and Sam's weird-ass theories.

But that doesn't last for long, because when he walks into the kitchen, his baby bro is talking to a tall long-haired girl with badly dyed platinum blonde hair.

"Jesus Christ, where were you yesterday?" Dean yells, because it's too early for this shit.

Adrienne turns around, and Dean notices something weird. She looks younger, like four years younger.

"I got lost in the bunker, slept on the floor and then eventually found my way back here." She grins, and walks over to the stove.

"Oh, I hope you're hungry, 'cause Samsquatch is making pancakes, and they smell _great_ -" Adrienne's cut off by Dean, who slams her into the wall, a kitchen knife in his hand and pressed against her throat.

She makes a weird squeak noise, and Sam yells and dashes over.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?" Adrienne grabs hold of the knife handle and tries to push the knife away, but he grabs her hand and pins it to the wall.

"Gabriel, show your goddamn face and stop messing around." Her brow furrows and she tries to open her mouth to say something, but Dean cuts her off (not literally, much to Sam's relief). "Slit throat doesn't kill an angel, but I'll cut off your vessel's head, so help me god." Dean snarls, and Adrienne squirms a bit then stills when he presses the knife harder into her skin, tiny beads of blood forming on her neck.

"I don't know what you're talking about, please let me go." She chokes out, her golden brown eyes locked on the knife.

"Dean," Sam starts, reaching out to his brother, because he knows that being angry right now, with Dean like this, will probably end in a very dead Adrienne. "Don't do anything you might regret."

"I won't regret lopping the head off this fucking bastard of an archangel."

"How do you know it's Gabriel?" Sam's eyes flick over to Adrienne. _It'll be okay_. He mouths, and Adrienne nods slightly.

" _He_ called you Samsquatch - Gabriel gave you dumb pet names, weird shit's been happening ever since we met her and a sweet tooth is all that big bag o' dicks."

"Yeah, okay Dean, but who shot that ghost full of rock salt just before it was about to behead you?" Sam's not going to let on how scared that his brother's actually going to kill this girl, because right now it's quite likely he will.

"I don't care-" Adrienne brings her leg up and kicks Dean in the chest, shoving him backwards before dropping to the ground, hands wrapped protectively around her throat.

Dean recovers, and launches himself at Adrienne, who ducks underneath him and drives an elbow into his stomach.

She spins and sprints out of the kitchen. Dean growls, ignores his brother's pleas and chases after her.

Adrienne pelts down the corridor, her bare feet skidding on the wooden floor. Then she's smashed into the wall, the elder Winchester having ran straight into her. She grabs his collar and smacks her forehead into Dean's nose, causing a sickening _crack_ noise and a gush of blood. Dean staggers away, his hands instinctively shielding his nose from further damage. She runs away, desperately searching for an exit.

"Cas? Please, Dean's gone nuts and he might kill this girl, please I need your help." Sam yells at the sky.

Somehow Adrienne managed to get out, and now he's chasing his brother and some random girl through a forest because they're idiots and they might tear each other apart.  
He's less worried about Adrienne holding her own, because Dean ran past him and Sam's pretty sure his nose was broken.  
It's fucking cold out, and Sam's cursing himself for not bringing a jacket, cursing Cas for not showing up when he calls, cursing Dean for being a dumbass, cursing Adrienne for turning up in the first place and cursing the world in general because it's just one of those days.  
Then someone says his name and he jumps three feet, gun out and staring at Cas.  
"Sam? You said Dean was in trouble." Cas has his head cocked to the side because he's not sure why Sam is pointing a gun at him.  
"Sorry man, you scared me." Sam holsters the gun and continues trudging through the freezing cold forest.

"Are you sure Dean is here?" Cas asks Sam, who nods and just keeps walking.  
He's proven right when Adrienne runs straight into them, cuts on her arms, blood on her face and a busted lip. They're standing in a clearing, with no sign of the path Sam took. Adrienne raises her fist up in front of her face and spreads her legs in a fighting stance, teeth bared and glaring at Dean, who stalks through the trees, twirling the knife in his hand.  
"Dean?" Cas walks over to Dean, but he just continues circling Adrienne, like a lion sizing up whether or not the wildebeest is worth the fight.  
"You need to stop. She is not Gabriel." Dean ceases his circling and focuses his glare at the angel.  
"How do you know?" He snaps. Adrienne looked pretty beat up, but from the blood covering the older Winchester it's obvious she gave as good as she got.  
"Do you not think I would recognise my own brother?" Dean licks his lips and turns back to Adrienne.  
"Okay that's enough." Cas grabs Dean from behind, and Dean tries to get away, but heavenly beings are just a little stronger than humans.  
Adrienne uses this as a chance to sneak in a cheap hit, but Sam grabs her before she can.  
The two of them fight against their captors, fighting to continue the to-the-death battle that had already injured them.


End file.
